Sans Vs Steven!
Made by YellowFlash1234* When i think of magical beings, these are the two beings that i think of. Sans the Skeleton, And Steven Universe, It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win. STEVEN UNIVERSE Aliases: Warp Master, Tiger Millionare Full Name: Steven Quartz Universe Species: Gem-Human Hybrid Age: 14 Occupation: Guardian of Earth, Crystal Gem Affiliations: The Crystal Gems FEATS Is the first human-Gem hybrid in existence Helped the Gems defeat the Centipeetle Mother Protected himself from having a tower made of all the Earth's oceans falling on him Befriended Lapis Lazuli and healed her broken gem With Connie, defeated a Gem training robot Learned how to summon his shield at will Protected the Gems from a laser fired by Peridot's ship Freed the Gems from imprisonment Took out four Holo-Pearls at once -One Holo-Pearl cut a tree to pieces with a balloon sword Along with Connie, briefly kept up with Pearl Befriended Peridot Convinced the Cluster to bubble itself so it wouldn't destroy the Earth Fought Amethyst to a standstill Defeated Bismuth and poofed her PHYSICALITY Superhuman Strength -Lifted and threw the mutated Together Breakfast into lava -Ripped off the top half of an arcade machine -Destroyed the dashboard of Greg's van with one punch -Lifted and moved a teenage girl with little effort -Supported Connie's weight with his shield -Lifted a roadcase twice his size with one hand, which took two grown men to lift before -Held back a Gem mutant -Burst out of a rock pile and flung a rock larger than him at Amethyst -Threw a statue bigger than him at Bismuth -With one punch, knocked Greg into a tree Superhuman Speed and Reflexes -Briefly kept up with Pearl -Dodged some laser blasts -Outran Amethyst -Dodged a barrage of energy blasts from four Holo-Pearls -Dodged whip strikes from Amethyst Superhuman Durability -Can survive attacks that kids his age shouldn't -Survived being slammed into a stone floor hard enough to break it, and being buried by the resulting rubble -Survived being slammed into a stone wall by a statue hard enough to form a crater -Survived the vacuum of space -Survived being inside of a ship moving faster than the speed of light -Resistant to Anti-Gem weaponry SKILLS Skilled with his Shield -By combining his shield with his bubble, took out four Holo-Pearls at once Skilled Musician -Can play the ukulele very well -Knowledgeable in musical instruments Very good at befriending others -Became friends with Lapis, the Centipeetle Mother, Lion, and Peridot Can survive with less oxygen than a normal human -Could talk and breathe in the upper atmosphere with ease GEM The source of power for all Gems Located on his stomach, where his navel should be Takes the form of a rose quartz -Inherited from his mom -He has all of his mom's powers SHIELD Steven's main weapon -Inherited from his mom Extremely durable -Blocked a laser from Peridot's ship Can be used as a throwing weapon -Sharp enough to slice through a thick stone column Originally had a hard time summoning it, but can now call it at will Can summon at least two shields at once The size of the shield can be increased at will When struck, releases a shockwave that disrupts magic -Destroyed Lapis' water clones and Pearl's holograms GEM POWERS Bubble Shield -Other form of his shield -Surrounds Steven and others near him that he wants to protect when activated -Extremely durable *Took a point-blank death ray *Has been crushed by a massive piece of falling technology *Shielded Steven from the spaceship he was on reentering the atmosphere and crashing without breaking *Protected Steven from being crushed under a tower made of all the world's oceans -Can be expanded to push nearby people backwards -Can form several spikes from the bubble to use it as an offensive weapon -Can extend the bubble out and wrap it around others, pulling them inside it as well -The bubble produces oxygen for Steven to breath, letting him survive underwater and in space as long as he has it Bubbling Gems -Traps a Gem in a protective bubble -Prevents the Gem it contains from reforming until the bubble is dispelled Shapeshifting -A power used by all Gems -The first time he tried it, he accidentally turned himself into a cat monster -Currently capable of stretching his limbs out to increase his height Healing -Steven's spit has healing properties -Can heal poor eyesight, broken limbs, ripped toys, and a Gem's cracked gemstone Phytokinesis -Lets Steven grow sentient plants to fight for him -Plants usually take the shape of Steven -Steven can't control the plants, so they attack anything they perceive as a threat to him Variable Age -Steven's age shifts depending on how old he feels Empathetic Telepathy -Can sense the presence and emotional state of nearby Gems -Usually activated when other Gems are experiencing emotional turmoil -Lets him talk to other Gems through dreams -Can take control of other people's bodies while he sleeps -Communicated with the Cluster and convinced it not to form Levitation -Can control how high he jumps, and how fast he falls -Controlled through his emotions *Positive emotions make him lighter, while negative emotions make him heavier WEAKNESSES Not very smart -Has a childlike mentality -Naive Has little control over his powers -His shields are the only powers he has really good control of -Has been improving, and now has decent control over his shapeshifting as well Not an offensive fighter -Relies on his shields in combat If he tries keeping his form shapeshifted for too long, he will lose control and regress into a baby for a couple hours ' ''(Steven: But, this is my home, and you're all my family! I'm...I'M A CRYSTAL GEM TOO!) '''SANS Full Name: Sans the Skeleton Species: Skeleton Occupation: Sentry, Prankster Theme: (Battle Theme... Probably): (Real Battle Theme): FEATS One of the few characters in the game who knows about the SAVE Function -Can't use it himself, but he managed to find information about it Considered one of the hardest enemies in Undertale Somehow created a self-sustaining tornado of trash Capable of pranking people across time and space Killed Flowey and made him reset the most out of any monster Fought the Chara-possessed Frisk, who at this point is capable of killing large groups of monsters with ease -Nearly won against them, only losing because he fell asleep while trying to stall them Actually made Chara/Frisk, a psychotic murderer, get nervous during their fight with him The only enemy in the game smart enough to take the first turn, use their strongest attack first, and actually dodge Frisk's blows Almost forced Frisk to reset during their battle, by never taking his turn to lock them both in place forever Master of puns and pranks -Pranked Frisk three times PHYSICALITY Strength -Can lift and slam the player around by their soul if they're in Blue Mode -Implied to have shatter a branch to large for Frisk to lift on his own Immense Speed and Reflexes -With his guard up, can dodge any attack Frisk sends at him -While sleeping, woke up right before an attack hit him and dodged it -Combined with his teleporting, can unleash a barrage of high-speed attacks that give little room for dodging Durability -Stood up and walked away from a hit that dealt 999 damage -Other than that, is pretty frail *Only has 1 HP during his boss fight SKILLS Surprisingly Intelligent -Learned about the SAVE Function, and is one of the few people to know about it -A tactical and scientific genius -Figured out how many times he'd killed Frisk just by looking at their face -Aware of the many alternate timelines -In battle, will pretend to spare his foes before finishing them off while their guard is down Very Genre Savvy -Often manipulates standard RPG tropes in battle to trick enemies -Unlike other enemies in the game, takes the first turn in combat, unleashes his strongest attack first, and actually dodges Frisk's attacks -When he learned he couldn't beat Frisk, decided to do nothing during his own turn, preventing Frisk from having his turn in hopes of waiting him out Master of Pranks -Pranks Frisk several times through the story, usually with a whoopie cushion POWERS AND WEAPONS Bones -Sans' and Papyrus' main method of attack -Sends out massive amounts of bones to attack his foes -Do little damage separately, but a large amount of them, combined with Karmic Retribution, can deal massive amounts of punishment -Has Blue Bones as well, which only damage foes if they move -Can form cages of bones to trap opponents Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -Turns the opponent's soul blue -Makes it affected by gravity, preventing the foe from moving in any way besides jumping -Can use it to lift the opponent and slam them around by their soul with his mind like this -Can be used to pin the foe to walls Teleportation -Can teleport himself and others -Uses it as a shortcut to other places -Used in battle to avoid attacks and move his foe straight into a new attack once his old one ends Gaster Blasters -Dragon skull-shaped laser cannons -Fire powerful lasers from their mouths -Can summon as many as he wants Karmic Retribution -A side effect of Sans' attacks -Occurs when Sans lands a hit on his foe -Acts as a poison for the soul, chipping away at the opponent's health until it wears off -The more sins the opponent has committed, the more damage it does "Special Attack" -It's literally nothing -When it's his turn to attack, stands and waits instead -Used to stall the opponent, preventing them from attacking or leaving the battle, in hopes that they'll quit -May not be useful outside of an RPG battle system, since it relies on taking turns attacking with the opponent WEAKNESSES Incredibly lazy -Only gives something his all if it's absolutely necessary -Won't fight unless he has to -The reason he lost to Frisk was that he fell asleep while trying to wait him out -Dodging too many attacks in a row tires him out easily Low stats -Has one point in HP, Attack Power, and Defenses -Karmic Retribution and the large amount of attacks he fires at once make up for his low attack power -Speed and teleportation make up for his low defenses (Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you.... '''S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.')''